I never thought
by jewels crown
Summary: Mitten im Krieg müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Auch von Ginny. Nach dem Ende ihrer destaströsen Beziehung, verlässt sie Hogwarts, um in Amerika ihren Abschluß zu machen. Doch vergessen kann sie ihre alte Liebe nicht.... und er sie auch nicht.
1. Ein Brief, eine Beziehung und ein Ende

**Kapitel 1: Ein Brief, eine Beziehung und ein Ende**

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dies alles passieren könnte.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich in ihn verlieben könnte.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Er sah, wie sie die Halle verließ. Trotz der Maske würde er sie überall erkennen. Er kannte jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers, jede ihrer Bewegungen, ihrer Gesten. Er beobachtete weiter die halb geöffnete Tür der Großen Halle, bis er sie dort vorbeilaufen sehen würde. Dann würde er ihr folgen. Er hatte sie den ganzen Abend über beobachtet, wie sie gelacht hatte, getanzt, _geflirtet_, in ihrem schwarzen Partykleid mit dem goldenen Saum. Er hatte sie beobachtet und versucht, sich über ihre Beziehung klar zu werden. Denn eine Beziehung hatten sie, auch wenn man es im Moment eher Sexbeziehung nennen könnte. Wenn sein Vater das wüsste...

Ginny sah überrascht auf, als Colin neben sie trat. „Hey, Gin, Anna hat mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass sie dich dringend im „kleinen Stübchen" treffen will, was auch immer das sein mag." Ginny lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Colin." Wohl wissend, dass sie beobachtet wurde, gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann aus der Halle hinaus. Im Eingangsbereich wandte sie sich nach links und betrat den kleinen Raum. „Anna, was gibt's denn so dringendes?" Schweigend reichte Anna ihr einen Brief. „Wer ist diese Madeleine?" Ginny fragte, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte. „Madeleine Black, die Tochter von Regulus Black. Sie lebt in Frankreich und geht nach Durmstrang. Die Hochzeit ist glaube ich für den 1. August angesetzt." Ginny knüllte das Pergament zusammen. „Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Es war sowieso Zeit, es zu beenden." Sie ging zur Tür. „Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?" „Ja, ich liebe ihn."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Er sah, wie sie, viel zu schnell, an der Halle vorbei lief. Er folgte ihr. Er folgte ihr durchs ganze Schloss, bis hinauf zum Nordturm. An jedem Treppenabsatz, jedem Korridor konnte er gerade noch ein Rascheln von Stoff oder einen Funken Gold erkennen. Oben angekommen hatte er Mühe, sie zu finden. Sie saß im Schatten, nur ihre helle Haut verriet sie. Er ließ sich vor ihr nieder, der Mond lies das Schwarz-Grün seiner Kleidung schimmern. Die Maske lag neben ihr, ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. Trotzdem erschien sie ihm schön.

„Hey, Ginia, was ist los?" Er sprach sie mit seinem Spitznamen für sie an. Nur er nannte sie so. Sie seufzte. „Ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Worte zerrissen sein Herz. Er hatte es kommen sehen. Hatte es gewusst. Sie war nicht der Typ dafür. Und er war nicht der Typ für was anderes. Er wappnete sich für das, was jetzt folgen würde.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten es beenden." „Ja, dass sollten wir." „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Aber ich kann nicht mehr." „Ja, ich weiß." Sie blickte ihn stumm an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Dann stand sie auf und verlies den Turm. Die Maske vergaß sie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bitter lachte er auf. Jetzt vergaß Cinderella nicht mehr ihren Schuh, sondern ihre Maske. Aber der Prinz würde sie trotzdem nicht finden. Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen. Erinnerte sich zurück. Ein Jahr zurück...

* * *

„Verdammt, Malfoy, du hirnloses Frettchen, du volltrotteliger Bodenwischer, du arroganter Möchtegern-Held, du..." Wutentbrannt rannte Ginny neben Malfoy her. Seit etwa fünf Minuten stritten bzw. beschimpften sich die beiden nun. Und das war keineswegs eine Ausnahme. Die beiden waren auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey, da Draco Ginny ‚versehentlich' einen Trank über die Hände gegossen hatte, den er für Professor Snape transportieren sollte. Jetzt musste er sie also auf die Krankenstation bringen, Anweisung von Snape, obwohl an ihren Händen keinerlei Verletzungen zu sehen waren. Nun, sie waren gar nicht zu sehen. „...du bescheuerter, fliegenfressender Schleimscheißer, du..." „Jetzt reicht's. Ich stopf dir dein Maul!" Er presste sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie.

* * *

Viel regelrecht über sie her. 

Und sie erwiderte das auch noch.

Von da an trafen sie sich.

Oft. Regelmäßig. Und schliefen miteinander. Redeten danach.

* * *

Über ein Jahr lang ging das so. Bis sie es heute beendet hatte. Und er wusste warum. Es war nicht seine arrangierte Hochzeit, von der sie bestimmt schon erfahren hatte. Es war auch nicht zu viel für sie. 

Es war, weil sie ihn liebte. Und nicht glaubte, dass er genauso empfand.

Es war, weil sie keine Zukunft für sie beide sah. Zumindest keine gemeinsame.

Aber er liebte sie. Und ließ sie deshalb gehen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

das war das erste kapitel. etwa drei weitere hab ich schon fertig. ich suche nur noch eine/n betha-leser/in. wer interesse hat, bitte melden!

jewels


	2. Dem Tod so nah

Kapitel 2: Dem Tod so nah...

Ginny lag weinend auf ihrem Bett. Beryl und Cassidy waren noch auf dem Ball, nur Anna war bei ihr und tröstete sie. Nur Anna wusste von ihrer Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Tage vergingen. Ginny aß genug, schlief genug und arbeitete viel. Trotzdem verlor sie an Gewicht. Sie stritt nicht mehr mit Malfoy. Ron machte sich Sorgen. Aber auch er kam nicht zu ihr durch. Niemand kam zu ihr durch.

Malfoy beobachtete sie. Er machte sich Sorgen.

Etwa einen Monat nach der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm flüsterte es in der ganzen Schule. Ginny Wealsley sei in Verwandlung zusammengebrochen flüsterte es. Sie liege auf der Krankenstation und sei seit dem Morgen bewusstlos.

Als am Abend Mr und Mrs Wealsley eintrafen, folgte Draco ihnen zum Krankenflügel. Unsichtbar natürlich. Nicht nur Potter hatte Möglichkeiten.

Mrs Wealsley stürmte auf die Krankenstation, gefolgt von ihrem Mann und einem Unsichtbaren. „Was ist mit meiner Tochter, meinem kleinen Mädchen?" Sie war völlig außer sich. „Setzten Sie sich doch bitte, Arthur, Molly." Madam Pomfrey deutete auf zwei Stühle. „Und beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Ich kann ihnen leider nicht sagen, was Ihrer Tochter fehlt." „Wwas heißt das? Sie können es nicht sagen? Warum nicht? Was ist mit meiner kleinen Ginny?" „Schatz, beruhig dich bitte und lass Poppy ausreden." Arthur redete beruhigend auf seine Frau ein. Madam Pomfrey fuhr fort. „Ich kann es ihnen leider nicht sagen, weil Ginny vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus völlig gesund ist. Ihr Gewicht ist normal, ihre Körperfunktionen ebenfalls." „Wwas heißt das?" „Das heißt, dass Ginny völlig gesund ist, aber trotzdem im Sterben liegt."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry, Ron und Hermine sind auf dem Weg zur großen Halle. Es herrscht eine gedrückte Atmosphäre. „...Mum hat gesagt, dass Ginny völlig gesund ist, körperlich meine ich, und trotzdem verlieren wir sie. Meine kleine Schwester liegt im Sterben und ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Ron war völlig verzweifelt. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Und Harry und Hermine wussten beide keinen Rat.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aber nicht nur Ron wusste sich keinen Rat. Auch Draco Malfoy ging es nicht gut. Jede Nacht saß er unsichtbar im Krankenflügel und strich über die Kette, die er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Die goldenen Kette mit dem herzförmigen Saphiranhänger, die sie trotz allem immer noch trug. Die Kette, die eigentlich mithilfe der Phoenixtränen im Anhänger ihr Leben retten sollte. Und es doch nicht tun konnte. Er fühlte sich so hilflos.

Die Stimmung in Gryffindor war gedrückt. Alle hatten Angst um Ginny. Colin, der beste Freund Ginnys, nach Anna, war völlig verloren. Aber auch dem Rest ging es nicht gut. Anna machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, schob die ganze Situation auf den blöden Brief, den sie Ginny gezeigt hatte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ginny träumte. Sah Bilder von glücklichen und unglücklichen Ereignissen. Sah immer wieder diese Augen. Augen, die ihr sagten, dass er sie nicht liebte. Er mochte sie, schlief mit ihr, redete mit ihr. Aber er liebte sie nicht. Jedes dieser Bilder saugte ein kleines bisschen Leben aus ihr heraus. Zehrte von ihren Reserven. Bald würde es vorbei sein. Lange würde ihr Körper das nicht mehr mitmachen. Dann würde sie sterben.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Drei Wochen waren vergangen. Drei Wochen, in denen Draco hauptsächlich in der Bibliothek oder, unsichtbar, im Krankenflügel gewesen war. In der Bibliothek hatte er in Büchern nach einem Hinweis gesucht. Einem Hinweis auf Ginnys seltsames Leiden. Und er hatte etwas gefunden. Vor zwei Tagen. Jetzt versuchte er sich über die Konsequenzen klar zu werden. Er musste keinen Trank brauen oder eine seltene Pflanze finden. Nein, es war viel einfacher. Und gleichzeitig viel schwerer.

In der Nacht war Draco wieder im Krankenflügel. Er hatte sich entschieden. War sich völlig klar. Er würde sie nicht sterben lassen. Auch wenn er dafür seinen Stolz würde aufgeben müssen. Aber das war egal. Es würde sowieso niemand merken. Nur sie. Und das war das schlimmste.

Sie war mitten in einer ihrer schönsten Erinnerungen. Es war ihr Geburtstag. Er gab ihr ein kleines Päckchen. Darin diese wunderschöne Kette. Die einmal ihr Leben retten könnte. Aber nicht jetzt. „Hey, Ginia, komm zurück, bitte. Ich muss dir was sagen." Das gehörte definitiv nicht in diese Erinnerung. Aber wollte sie denn wissen, was er ihr zu sagen hatte? Ja! Wollte sie dafür wieder unter die Lebenden zurück kehren? Nein! „Na gut, Ginia. Ich sag es dir eben jetzt und du musst zuhören. Aber wehe, du erzählst etwas davon!" Pah, wem sollte sie schon davon erzählen? Sie würde doch sowieso sterben. „Virginia Wealsley, ich liebe dich." Ein kühler Hauch strich über ihre Lippen, er küsste sie kurz. Dann war er verschwunden. Ginnys Erinnerungen waren weg. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet. Und starrte an die Decke.

Er liebte sie.

Sie würde leben.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!! Es ist schön zu hören, dass die eigene Geschichte anderen gefällt!

Ich suche immer noch eine/n Korrekturleser/in. Wer Interesse hat, bitte per Review melden. Schöne Sommerferien euch allen.

Jewels


	3. Wichtige Entscheigungen, über die Ron

Kapitel 3: Wichtige Entscheidungen, über die Ron sich aufregt

"Miss Weasley, Ginny, Sie sind wach!" Madam Pomfrey war außer sich vor Überraschung. Mrs Weasley war beinahe hysterisch. „Meine kleine Ginny, meine Kleine, mein Schätzchen." „Mum, Sauerstoff, lebenswichtig!" Endlich wurde sie aus der Erdrückung ihrer Mutter entlassen, nur um danach von ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern, sowie Harry und Hermine umarmt zu werden. Auch Anna war da. „Es tut mir so leid. Es ist meine Schuld." Sie schluchzte. „Anna, es war nicht deine Schuld, ja? Wir reden später." Ginny flüsterte nur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Miss Weasley, Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?" Dumbledore setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Ginnys Krankenbett. Diese nickte und zog aus ihrer Schultasche ein Prospekt. „Professor, ich möchte mich für ein Stipendium an dieser amerikanischen Privatschule, Proobster, American College of Magic, bewerben." Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Ich denke, dass ist eine großartige Idee. Ich werde mal mit Professor McGonagall sprechen." Ginny lächelte dankbar. „Vielen Dank, Professor. Könnten Sie vorerst meinen Eltern noch nichts sagen, bitte?" Dumbledore lachte sie freundlich an, nickte und verabschiedete sich dann. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Langsam verging die Zeit und Ginny nahm wieder am normalen Leben teil. Die Endjahresprüfungen standen an, bei Harry, Ron und Hermine die UTZs. Alle waren im Stress und es war still im Schloss, da alle nur noch mit lernen beschäftigt waren. Am Morgen ihres letzten Prüfungstages bekam Ginny beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle einen Brief. Er war aus einem seltsam dicken Pergament, mit violetter Tinte beschrieben und einem kunstvollen Siegel, auf dem ein großer Baum und ein Zauberstab abgebildet waren. Vorsichtig öffnete Ginny den Umschlag und zog ebenfalls vorsichtig den Bogen heraus. Und ließ ihn gefaltet. „Los, Ginny, mach schon." Anna neben ihr war sehr aufgeregt. Vorsichtig und sehr langsam zog Ginny die Blätter auseinander und glättete sie. „Ich habs geschafft!" „Oh, Ginny, ich freu mich ja so für dich!" Anna fiel ihr um den Hals. Danach wurde sie auch von Colin umarmt. In diesem Moment betrat Ron die Halle, gefolgt von Harry und Hermine. Ginny sprang auf und lief, den Brief in der Luft schwenkend, auf ihn zu. „Rooon! Ich habs geschafft!" Er wirbelte sie herum. „Toll, Ginny, aber was hast du geschafft?" „Ups." Ihr viel ein, dass sie Ron und ihrer Familie im Allgemeinen überhaupt nichts erzählt hatte. Ron hatte ihr inzwischen den Brief abgenommen.

"DU WILLST WAS MACHEN?" Ron brüllte durch die ganze Halle und die Schüler sahen auf. Zum Glück waren die Lehrer schon gegangen.  
Ron stand wie ein wutschnaubender Drache über ihr. Aber Ginny lies sich keineswegs einschüchtern. Langsam und betont ruhig begann sie zu sprechen, sich nicht an den Blicken der anderen störend. „Ich – werde – nach – Amerika – zur – Schule - gehen. Und weder du noch sonst jemand kann etwas daran ändern." Dann rauschte sie an ihm vorbei aus der Halle, gefolgt von Colin, der Ron giftige Blicke zuwarf. Anna wartete noch einen Moment, dann zischte sie Ron etwas ins Ohr. „Wehe, wenn du ihr das kaputt machst. Sonst werde ich dir eigenhändig die schlimmsten Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, die es gibt." Dann verschwand auch sie. 

°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°°§§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°°§°§°§°§°§° 

Wütend stapfte Ginny hoch zum Astronomieturm. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur allein sein und sich über ihren Bruder aufregen. Und versuchen, nicht zu heulen. Draußen atmete sie die kühle Morgenluft ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Schließlich hatte sie nachher noch Prüfungen.

„Argh! Ich hasse ihn!"

„Tust du nicht."  
Ginny fuhr herum. Da stand er. Lässig wie immer an die Wand gelehnt.

„DU! Du weißt doch gar nicht von wem ich rede!"  
Er zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Egal, von wem du redest, du hasst niemanden. Deinen Bruder nicht, weil er dein Bruder ist, Potty nicht, weil er fast dein Bruder ist, Creevey nicht, weil er dein Freund ist." Sie schnaubte. „Und wenn ich von dir gesprochen habe?" Jetzt lächelte er sie leicht an. „Hast du nicht. Deine Stimme klingt anders, wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich hasst." Ginny war sprachlos. Um dies zu kaschieren sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde. „Ich muss los." Sie ging an ihm vorbei. „Ach, Weasley, viel Glück, auch für deine neue Schule." Sie warf ihm nur einen seltsamen Blick über die Schulter zu. 

Ginnys Prüfungen verliefen allesamt sehr gut, bis auf Verwandlung, da war sie schon immer eine Niete gewesen. Aber wenigstens hatte sie hier ein Annehmbar geschafft. Anna und Colin schafften es ebenfalls, auch wenn Anna in Zaubertränke beinahe durchgefallen wäre. Hermine war natürlich Jahrgangsbeste, aber auch Harry und Ron schnitten nicht so schlecht ab. So stand deren Zukunftsplänen nicht mehr viel im Weg. Harry hatte schon einen Ausbildungsplatz als Auror, Ron war so gut wie aufgenommen, war aber nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich machen wollte.  
Ginnys Schuljahr würde am ersten August starten, aber sie würde schon Ende Juli nach Amerika gehen und bei einer entfernten Verwandten Dumbledores in Virginia wohnen, deren Tochter ihr zweites Jahr in Proobster beginnen würde. So würde sie auch nicht zu DEM Society-Event des Jahres anwesend sein, der Hochzeit von Draco Malfoy und Madeleine Black. Darauf konnte sie nun wirklich verzichten.  
Molly war untröstlich, ihre Tochter ziehen zu lassen, doch dass Dumbledore sie persönlich hinbringen würde, beruhigte sie ungemein.


	4. Aufbruch in ein neues Leben

Kapitel 4: Aufbruch in ein neues Leben

„Ginny, Professor Dumbledore ist hier! Komm runter!" Sie sah sich ein letztes Mal in ihrem Zimmer um. Dann ging sie die Treppe herunter. „Guten Tag, Professor." „Miss Weasley. Ich hoffe, Sie sind bereit?" „Natürlich, Professor. Darf ich fragen, wie wir reisen werden?" „Nun, da Sie sicherlich einiges an Gepäck haben, habe ich einen Plattformportschlüssel besorgt." „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Drei Minuten später landeten sie in vor einer Ranch in Virginia. Die Mittagssonne brannte am Himmel, wo es eben noch später Nachmittag gewesen war und eine junge Frau mit braunen Locken in abgewetzten Jeans kam ihnen entgegen. „Onkel Albus, da seit ihr ja. Und du musst Virginia sein. Ich bin Vinnie Dumbledore. Meine Tochter Karen kommt gleich." Albus' Augen funkelten bei diesem Redeschwall. „Nun, Lavinia, meine Liebe, ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen. Du musst mich bald mal in Hogwarts besuchen kommen." Ein Schatten flog über Vinnies Gesicht. „Mal sehen." Hufgetrappel wurde laut und eine Fuchsstute nebst Reiterin kam über ein angrenzendes Feld galoppiert. Pferd und Reiterin setzten elegant und in vollem Galopp über einen angrenzendes Gatter. „Karen Annabelle Dumbledore! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht im Galopp springen und schon gar nicht über Gatter und Zäune!!" „Mindestens eine Million mal, Mum. Aber wie soll ich mich an etwas halten, an das du dich selbst nicht hältst? Hallo, Onkel Albus. Hi." Resigniert wandte Vinnie sich wieder ihren Gästen zu. „Virginia, das ist meine Tochter Kay. Wie du siehst, ist sie etwas außer Kontrolle, aber immerhin tut sie manchmal was ich sage. Und jetzt kommt rein, das Essen ist fertig." „Ähm, Miss Dumbledore?" „Vinnie." „Vinnie, können Sie mich bitte Ginny nennen?" „Nur wenn du ‚Du' sagst. Und jetzt kommt schon, das Essen bleibt nicht ewig heiß." Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete Dumbledore der Ältere sich und Vinnie und Kay zeigten Ginny ihr Zimmer.

„Es ist ziemlich weit oben und klein, aber du hast dein eigens Badezimmer." Das Zimmer war klein und direkt unterm Dach gelegen. Ein rundes Fenster ging auf die Ländereien hinaus. Es war sauber und gemütlich eingerichtet mit einem breiten Bett, einem Schreibtisch und einem Schaukelstuhl, alles aus einem mittelbraunen Holz gefertigt, das einen Eindruck von Wärme und Geborgenheit vermittelte. Eine Tür führte in ein kleines Badezimmer, eine zweite in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank. „Es ist toll." Vinnie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Dann lass ich dich jetzt erst mal auspacken. Ich muss noch mal ins Dorf, ein paar Sachen einkaufen. Kay bleibt hier, falls du was brauchst. Wenn du müde wirst, geh nicht ins Bett, sondern früh nach dem Essen." „Ok." Vinnie ging zur Tür. „Hey, Vinnie?" „Hm?" "Danke." "Keine Ursache." Dann ging sie.

Eine halbe Stunde lugte Kay vorsichtig ins Zimmer. „Hey, Ginny, brauchst du Hilfe?" Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett, ein Fotoalbum aufgeschlagen auf dem Schoss. „Hi. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber komm doch rein." Kay lies sich neben sie aufs Bett fallen und besah sich neugierig die Fotos. Sie deutete auf ein Foto. „Wer ist das?" „Das? Oh, dass sind mein nächstältester Bruder Ron und seine beiden besten Freunde, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter." „Ah. Ist er dein Freund? Harry meine ich." „Nein. Wir waren mal eine zeitlang zusammen, haben aber festgestellt, dass wir als Freunde besser dran sind. Das sind meine Eltern bei der Hochzeit meines ältesten Bruders, Bill. Die blonde Frau dort ist seine Frau, Fleur." „Sag mal, wie viele Brüder hast du eigentlich?" Ginny grinste. „Sechs. Und einer nerviger als der andere. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George, die Zwillinge, und Ron." Kays Gesicht nahm einen etwas melancholischen Ausdruck an. „Ich hätte auch gerne eine große Familie," murmelte sie. Zum ersten Mal musterte Ginny Kay wirklich. Die braunen Locken, eine Spur dunkler als die ihrer Mutter, waren kurzgeschnitten, fielen ihr aber trotzdem ins Gesicht und verdeckten ihre Augen. Diese waren von einer ungewöhnlichen Farbe, so dunkel, dass sie beinahe schwarz wirkten. Sie erinnerten Ginny an jemanden, sie wusste nur nicht, an wen. „Weißt du, es hat auch so seine Nachteile. Du kannst dich nie einfach mal so zurück ziehen, dein Tagebuch musst du verhexen und jeder Junge, mit dem du ausgehst, wird vorher kritisch beobachtet oder gleich weg geängstigt. Natürlich ist es auch toll, besonders, wenn du noch klein bist. Du hast immer jemanden zum Spielen, jemanden der auf dich aufpasst. Meine Brüder sind schon in Ordnung. Bill ist Fluchbrecher für Gringott's, weißt du, und arbeitet in Ägypten. Charlie ist Drachentrainer in Rumänien. Fred und George haben einen Scherzartikelladen und Ron wird bald Auror." „Und was ist mit dem sechsten? Percy?" „Oh, nun, Percy arbeitet im Ministerium. Er ist sehr bürokratisch und pflichtbewusst, sehr korrekt. Er hat sich auf die Seite des Ministeriums gestellt und damit meiner Mutter das Herz gebrochen." Kay blickte auf ein Familienfoto der Weasleys. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es mehr als eine Seite gibt." „Oh, nun, in England gibt es einen bösen Zauberer- Lord Voldemort oder Tom Riddle." Ginny schauderte leicht. „Er wurde vor sechzehn Jahren seines Körpers beraubt und viele dachten, er wäre tot. Aber vor drei Jahren hat er sich einen neuen Körper erschaffen und seitdem häufen sich die Überfälle auf Zauberer und Muggel. Das Ministerium ignoriert das. Dumbledore und einige andere kämpfen gegen ihn und seine Leute, die Todesser." Beide schwiegen einen Moment. Dann blätterte Kay um und deutete auf ein Foto von Draco Malfoy. „Was ist mit ihm hier? Ist er dein Freund?" Ginny sah auf das Foto. „Ich liebe ihn." „Und weiter?" „Er steht auf der falschen Seite. Ich unterstütze Albus Dumbledore. Jetzt aber Schluss. Was wird deine Mutter denken, wenn sie nach Hause kommt und ich bin noch nicht fertig mit auspacken?" Kay lachte. „Dass du genauso bist wie ich!"


End file.
